


Now, I Am Looking Up at the Sky

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [5]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Living Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Kyo has always hated rainy days, and that hasn't changed one bit, despite the curse being broken. One-Shot.[Prompt 43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Now, I Am Looking Up at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any incarnation of _Fruits Basket_.
> 
> I owe thanks to @Five_seas for giving me the chance to write Kyo/Tohru - even though it was surprisingly difficult! These two definitely have a dynamic that's hard to pin down in a satisfying manner. But I hope someone's able to enjoy this one regardless of the lack of, erm, more mature content.
> 
> The title comes from English-translated lyrics of the song "Serenade" by Ritsu Okazaki (translation courtesy of https://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/ritz/serenade.htm).
> 
> Kashimalin's prompt list in full: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

The rain pattered against the window, small droplets clinging to the glass. Kyo’s body ached: even after almost a year of being free from the curse, his muscles felt the pull of the rainy season’s deluge. When he was like this, all he wanted to do was lie in bed, divorced from any obligation or responsibility from the real world.

The bedroom door creaked open. “Kyo-kun? Are you awake?” The voice was soft, welcome, and it made him forget just how drained he felt.

He slid down the blanket to rise up on his elbows and saw Tohru standing there, a worried look on her face. Sighing, he laid back down and looked toward the ceiling. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “We were supposed to go to the store today, weren’t we?”

Kyo felt the mattress shift as Tohru sat down on the bedside. “Don’t worry about it. I can pick up some things after work tomorrow.” Then there was a pause, as if she were carefully picking out her words. “Do you want some tea? Or can I get you something else?”

 _I don’t deserve you,_ he thought but swallowed the words before they could embarrass him.

Instead, he lifted his hand to touch her arm. “You don’t have to fuss over me,” he said. “I’m not a punk kid anymore.”

To his surprise, Tohru laughed. “I think Uo-chan might argue with you on that one,” she said.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!” he said, mock-angrily, before he pulled her until she was lying by his side haphazardly. They both laughed, in the way they had adopted ever since they had moved out of Shigure’s house, all matter of foundation for inside jokes and intimate moments just from living alone together.

Only when their laughter quieted did they look at each other. Kyo saw the tell-tale pink in Tohru’s cheeks right before she began to shift away - but he wrapped his arm more tightly around her.

“Kyo-kun, you’re not feeling well-”

“I’ll feel better if you just lay here with me for a bit,” he said.

Tohru was quiet for a few moments before saying, “Are you sure I’m not disturbing you?”

Kyo huffed out a loud sigh. “You know I have no trouble telling you how I feel, so why would now be any different?”

She lifted her head to look up at him. “I don’t want you to think I’m clinging to you - or smothering you.”

At that, Kyo had to laugh. “What nonsense are you talking about now?”

Not for the first time since they had moved in together, Tohru looked...a little annoyed. It was like staring down an angry chipmunk, and that thought alone almost caused him to start laughing again. “I’m serious! I don’t want you to think I’m a bother to you!”

 _Oh, you sweet, foolish girl,_ he thought. But instead he brushed a kiss against her temple. “You’re not annoying in the least. What’s annoying is that you _think_ you’re being a nuisance.”

“But you used to think I was annoying,” she mumbled, and Kyo hated the hurt way she said those words, like they were a wound that had never quite healed despite the years they had known each other.

He sighed, his head slumping back against the pillow. “I was a stupid kid. I didn’t know any better. I said a lot of things I would regret now.”

Tohru tapped her fingertips against his arm slowly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” she said softly, “but I just don’t want to wake up one day and - and-” She seemed to stutter around the words, as if she couldn’t quite formulate what she wanted to say.

“It’s okay,” Kyo said, stroking the back of her head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He had always known she had this fear - being left behind, abandoned, forgotten - but it rarely came up except at these stolen moments when they were alone, as if they were voicing secrets that could only be shared under cover of darkness.

Kyo could imagine she was thinking of her father and her mother, those gone-away loved ones who had left without choice, leaving behind a little girl who didn’t know whether to hang on tightly or give someone space to breathe.

Honestly, he didn’t even know if he gave _her_ enough room, and he didn’t want to stifle her in any way. It was bad enough that sometimes she would be gripped with overwhelming anxiety over such small things that might not have bothered someone else. It was probably a bad thing to have two worriers sharing the same household.

“Kyo-kun?” she finally said, soft, as if she were afraid he had fallen asleep on her.

“Hmm?”

“I’m here to support you, no matter what,” she said, “just like how you always support me.”

He chuckled and nuzzled her head. “Don’t be silly,” he said. “I’ll be here no matter what comes our way.”

“Promise?”

“I swear it on all nine of my lives.”

That got a laugh out of her. _Good._ A sad Tohru always made him more anxious than anything else in his life. And when she cried - well, _panic_ was too weak of a word to describe how he felt during those moments.

A few moments hummed by before she said, softly, “I should go start dinner.”

Kyo made a grumpy sound of distaste as his fingers played with the ends of her hair. “Dinner can wait,” he said.

“But you need to keep up your strength!”

“I’m hardly wasting away,” he said. _And I don’t want to let you go. Not yet._

“I was making your favorite too,” she said, her voice disappointed, and that might have been the end of it.

Before Kyo’s stomach chose that same moment to resound with a very vocal grumble of want.

Tohru laughed at the sound, pulling away before he could stop her. “A person’s stomach never lies,” she said.

Any other time, he might have been embarrassed, but instead he tugged at the back of her shirt before she could leave the bed. “Hey.”

She turned, and Kyo sat up on his knees so that he could grasp her head and place a kiss on the top of her head. It was the least he could do, really, but even that small touch of affection made her blush as if he had just kissed her senseless.

Such a sweet girl - and, miraculously, she was his.

“Thanks,” Kyo murmured against her skin. Then he let her go and slumped back against the sheets, the memory of his aches and pains gone for the moment because he still basked in her warm glow.


End file.
